


The Amazon And The Spy

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After suffering a loss, Diana needs comforting to alleviate her heartache





	The Amazon And The Spy

**Chapter 1**

The Avengers and the Justice League have joined forces to battle Thanos and Doomsday, Iron Man and Superman are leading their teams against the two biggest threats that the universe has ever faced, Shayera Hol and Maria Hill are attacking Thanos from behind along with Clint Barton, Mari Jiwe McCabe and Hal Jordan


End file.
